


Visits

by peachmilktea



Series: Alternative Methods [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, This could be considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilktea/pseuds/peachmilktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't the best conversationalist, but he never asks for much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits

He visits, and he is guarded. Namine quietly tells him that it’s fine, that he doesn’t have to worry about her in the first place. Namine owes him enough. Only once does he respond, saying that it isn’t right for such a young girl to be out on her own. With a tiny smile Namine says a man shouldn’t have been in a blistering snow storm. She almost thinks he grins but sometimes the heat gets to her, and it could have been a momentary illusion.

From then on she still insists that everything is fine (even though it isn’t. It never is.) and Connor shakes his head, moves the topic to the side. He shows up at strange times but arrive he does. Sometimes only for brief periods every other day, sometimes not for weeks. Occasionally he is bruised and damaged in both body and soul. Namine is not the best conversationalist but when he comes to her in such a state she finds something to talk about. Her trips to town, the animals she has seen, the quiet joy of living in this forest, as well as the aggravations of it. Occasionally he asks her why she hasn’t seen these things before and Namine is tripped for a reply, aches from her own lack of words. She asks, hollers and pleads without her voice, that he leave that alone.

He doesn’t ask again.

In the meantime Namine learns to sew, mends his clothes, patches wounds, discovers that she likes to sing. It is off key more than likely, but when she stops he always looks at her so expectantly. And so she continues and this is how they are.

She enjoys this but does not deserve it.

As if sensing this in her eyes, her movements, or her very not-existence Connor’s stance changes every so often. When she greets him at the door and watches him leave from it. He wants to ask but doesn’t, and she wonders why his curiosity never wins. Namine wonders if he fears losing certain things in the same manner she does.

If only.


End file.
